A movie gone bad
by shenna45
Summary: xenosaga what happens when Tony and Hammer think of making a movie about what happens on a normoral day starring the xenosaga crew?chapter 3 is finally up! :D
1. Prolouge

Author's Note:

**Author's Note**:

This is my first Xenosaga fanfic so please don't flame but if you do I don't really care . . . . . . . . . . so enjoy!

I also don't own the Characters or would ever want to!

Kos-mosMomo: This is cute! I can't wait to see how the movie ends up!

**Prologue**

It seemed like a normal day on the Elsa when Tony thought of a stupid idea "Hey Hammer, lets go see what everybody's doing since there's nothing to do around here" Tony said.

"Yeah let me go get the video camera so we can show it to everyone and see what they think of it." Hammer said with a smile as he began thinking of something.

As Tony thought of who to spy on first, Hammer went to go find his video camera. "Hmmmm." Tony though aloud, "I got it let's spy on Kos-Mos first then Jr. and so on."

"Ok now let's go spy on them!" Hammer said as he picked up his favorite video camera.

On the way to Kos-Mos' room they stopped by the kitchen to grab something to eat. While they were eating they had to decide on what to call the movie they were making. But Tony only thought about eating as much as he could so he shoved almost all the food on his plate and some of Hammers food into his mouth, while Hammer was too busy thinking of a name to even notice Tony eating his food.

"So, Tony, what do you think we should name this movie we're making?" Hammer said as he started eating the food Tony hadn't eaten.

"What did you say?" Tony said with a mouth full of food. "I didn't hear you over all that noise coming from outside."

"What noise?" Hammer asked as he got up from his seat and walked to the door and opened it very slowly. Outside the door was Shion and Allen were holding hands and talking about something. Their voices were so low he could barely make out the words they were saying. "Tony, come here! What do you think they're saying?" Hammer asked as he kept his eye on the couple. "I think they might be going on a picnic or something like that!"

An idea suddenly came to Tony's mind. "Hey, why don't we follow them and see what their doing? We could possibly get some good footage from them." He smiled for a second. "And besides isn't Shion supposed to be checking on Kos-Mos before she goes anywhere?" Tony said trying to figure out why Shion wasn't checking on Kos-Mos.

"Well Kos-Mos should be going into her room after lunch time, so if I'm not mistaken, I say we have about two minutes until she gets there and it'll take us about ten minutes to get to her room but possibly if she goes to her room on the Durandal it'll take us about fifteen minutes to get off the Elsa and ten minutes to get to the residential area, so. . ." He paused for a second, and then resumed what he was saying. "Let's go to her room on the Elsa." Hammer said as he started walking out the door and to Kos-Mos' room.

The two guys approached Kos-Mos' door. "Ok we're here." Tony said as he slowly walked to her door. Hammer stood in front of the door, with his video camera ready, waiting for Tony to open the door.

"Well, come on! Open the door!" Hammer said to Tony. Tony looked at him then slowly opened the door. As they looked inside of the room, were shocked to see what they saw.

Sorry if the chapter was short and/or stupid I ran out of ideas so I just thought so please review.

Edited (I don't know when.) I changed my username to shenna45 I think. But I'm not sure, and I'm not going to go check to see if I did. ; I know I'm lazy, but it's not my fault!

Edited (10/5/07 11:00PM) Ok! I'm back in action. I've been working on getting the current chapters edited and stuffs . . . And starting all over on the 3 or 2nd chapter is it? Since I lost my notebook with the entire goody good–ness of the next 4 or 5 chapters in it! I searched all over the house, it's no where to be found, unless it's sitting right in front of me and I haven't noticed it yet! ; so uhh. . Review. Thankies!

Edited again!(10/5/07 11:38PM): Ok Must I add, that I must really love getting reviews, since I'm actually spending my time, in class, when I'm supposed to be doing my warm up((Their boring so what's the whole point in doing them? They just give you the answers in the end! 3)) and/ or other important class works, writing this story. And the problem is, trying to make sure, the teachers don't see me writing something like this ((Doesn't fit my school personality!3!)) and/ or other students, who are very. . How do you say? Nosey. Yeah that's the word! . And uh. .Just a slight warning, since I'm working on the story in a school friendly environment, Some parts of the other chapters might not make since, due to being in class, Teachers walking by, horrible spelling that even spell check can't correct, and not playing the game in like forever. So what if I kinda forgot about how some of the characters act and what they look like and what Xenosaga is about and how to play the game and beat Yuriev? Ok I gotta stop typing, or else this'll just be something you don't really need to read and I'd just be blabbing about nonsense! Gomen ne for such a long. . Extra edit!

'Nother edit(3/31/08 6:19PM) Ok..don't pay attention to those other edits..I have to say this now, or else I'll forget… but that whole notebook thing with all that stuff…well..I lost that too. I know, I need to be more organized right? And besides, I have to go through all the other chapters, and edit it again, now that my lang. arts teacher tough us about dialogue. Seems very nice, and exciting, doesn't it? So while I procrastinate on doing that, I'll search for the notebook with that in it, so I can get back to putting the other chapies up, and maybe work on my newest one(not pedea Island…writers block. on that one…) and uh..yea..so to my few fans out there! If you read this! I haven't forgotten about you, just yet! Or will I ever!..since it's nice having fans. But still! So… if you could do me a wondrous favor, and wait just a bit longer…maybe over the summer, I'll have more time, until I go to summer school.(long story, but it's so I have more room in my schedule.), and then the stories will be uploaded... or posted…and you'll enjoy them…hopefully. And maybe, if you'd like, send me an email, and I could let you in on my newest story…since of course…it's only a summary long…and maybe…not even the couples yet. So..uh..yea…a complete waste of space, but bear with the spelling! I'm in severe writers block mode. So…it might take me a while to get back to the spelling… in this edit of course.

-shenna45


	2. KosMos

**Authors note: **hope you enjoy this chapter I think it's kind of wired though but. . . Enjoy (anyway. . .)

Don't forget to read the Extra note(10/6/07 12:05 AM)!

[[Oh! The first Paragraph will always kinda sort of be a recap of what happened in the chapie before it, with a sentence or two added to it!

Kchan0: Great fic! Keep writing! No stopping allowed!

**Kos-Mos **

The two guys approached Kos-Mos' door. "Ok we're here." Tony said as he slowly walked to her door. Hammer stood in front of the door, with his video camera ready, waiting for Tony to open the door. "Well, come on! Open the door!" Hammer said to Tony. Tony looked at him then slowly opened the door. As they looked inside of the room, were shocked to see what they saw. Kos-Mos was sitting on her bed practically shoving burritos into her mouth. They both just stood there in the door way, trying to register what they were witnessing at the moment.

"This is kind of . . . . . . . wired?" Tony said, without looking away from the scene.

"Wow this is funny!" Hammer said, not really noticing what Tony had said. He started recording the wired, yet funny, yet unbelievable scene.

There were burritos every where. All over her face, in her hair, and on the floor. There were so many burritos on the floor that you could barely see the carpet. Hammer couldn't help but laugh, but Tony covered his mouth. "Don't you dare laugh, or else you'll blow our cover you idiot!" whispered Tony as he continued to watch Kos-Mos eating the burritos.

Not too long after Tony had covered Hammer's mouth ((more like 2 seconds)), Kos-Mos spotted Tony and Hammer video taping her eating burritos. "So that's where all the burritos went." laughed Hammer.

"Nice job you idiot, she noticed us!" shouted Tony, "We're done for!"

"What the fuck are you two doing here? Get the hell out of here you bustards!" shouted Kos-Mos Hammer stood still in his place, still recording what was happening, yet was trying to figure something out. "Umm . . . " He looked at her with a confused look, "how do you eat burritos if you're an android?" Hammer asked as he hid behind Tony in fear. "Well. . .That's a good question. . .to tell you the. . ." She stopped when she realized what she was saying. "Just get the hell out of here!" Shouted Kos-Mos as she pulled out her blasters and started shooting at them.

"I guess it's about time we get out of here. . ." Tony said as he tapped on Hammer's shoulder. Hammer nodded slowly and started to back out of the room. Once they got out, they slid down the wall right next to Kos-Mos' door. They sighed a sigh of relief. As they sat outside of Kos-Mos' door, they began thinking of what Kos-Mos would look like if she became fat. But, sadly their moment of peace and quiet was suddenly broken when Kos-Mos opened the door. She looked down at the two humans sitting on the floor, right outside of her room.

"I thought I told you to get the fuck out of here!" She shouted as her arm turned into the R-cannon. "Holy shit!" both the guys shouted as they ran down the hallway. "Come back here!" Kos-Mos shouted as she chased them down the long corridor.

Halfway down the long corridor Kos-Mos' scanners picked up Shion's presence. Kos-Mos quickly stopped and became emotionless, as she began to walk towards Shion. "Is there anything wrong Kos-Mos?" Shion asked. She looked worried. "Nothing is wrong Shion; I just wanted to take a walk around the Elsa." She gave her a reassuring look.

"Well ok just don't-" **BOOM!** "What the fuck was that!" Shion said as she looked behind her back and saw Tony and Hammer lying on the floor twitching. "Was that you Kos-Mos?"

"No but it's a 99.999998 chance that Tony and Hammer tripped and fell, and landed on the floor, painfully." Kos-Mos said as she hid the R-cannon behind her back.

"Then what's the other 0.000002?" Shion got confused, but tried to get an answer out of the android.

"Tony and Hammer just wanted to take a nap"

"Then how do you explain why their burnt?"

"They were cooking something but they caught them selves on fire and I poured water on them but then they got scared and ran away. While they were running away, they had gotten tired form being set on fire so they decided 'why not take a nap in the middle of this really long corridor, making it seem like we're being chased down by Kos-Mos!'" She had one of those really creepy expressions on her face when she said it.

"Well ok what ever you say." Shion said. **BOOM!** "Was that you again Kos-Mos?"

"No it was not. I'll be on my way now." Kos-Mos said as she began to walk past Tony and Hammer. While she passed them she kicked Tony in the side, but Shion didn't notice since she was facing the other direction. "Oww!! What the heck was that for!?" cried Tony as he tried to look up at her. Kos-Mos didn't answer and continued to walking down the hallway until she met up with Mary and Shelly. She promised them she would go on an all day shopping spree with them.

_ I don't know why Kos-Mos is acting that way. But then again she just might have been that way for a while now. I'll run some tests on her once she gets back from the all day shopping spree with Mary and Shelly. _Shion thought as she walked down the hallway to pick up MOMO since they were also going on the shopping spree with Mary, Shelly and Kos-Mos, but they weren't really going to stay with them.

Once they got to the mall they were going to go their separate way until the end of the day. They then, would meet up again and go back to the Elsa.

At the mall they bought some very expensive clothes, makeup, and shoes. All thanks to Jr. since he provided the girls with all the money they ever needed, the girls bought the whole mall! If they wanted to that is!

At the end of the day, the girls got back onto the Elsa with a ton of bags. They decided to host a little fashion show for Jr. once they finished trying on the clothes. "Let's go show Jr. now!" Shelly said happily as she grabbed all of the bags she could hold and walked towards the door waiting for Mary to gather her things. They walked out and stopped by Shion's and MOMO's room and picked them up, so that they could go to the Durandal together.

They all walked onto the Durandal and crowed into Jr.'s room. They dropped their bags on the floor and started to change, away from Jr. of course, and modeled their outfits for him.

_ I wonder why the girls went shopping with out me! Well that's all over now, but they all have pretty nice outfits! Maybe I might take them out to dinner. Just me and the girls. While were gone, I guess I could order everyone else to clean the Durandal for me. And if anyone is slacking then they'd have to clean the toilets with a toothbrush. Once their done with that they would have to clean my whole room not to mention that my room is vvvvveeeeeerrrrryyyyy messy. Sigh I love my life a whole lot _thought Jr. as he tried to watch the girls changing but he failed.

"I love this dress!" Kos-Mos said happily "But don't you think it's a little to short to wear anywhere?" Shelly asked as she looked down and saw that the dress Kos-Mos was wearing was more like a shirt than a dress. "Hey Jr., what do think of this new dress I got at the mall?" Kos-Mos said happily. "It's ok" Jr. said "Well ok I'm go change and go to my room but let me try on my new pajamas" Kos-Mos said as she ran back to where the girls were changing. As Kos-Mos changed into her new pajamas, she saw that Shelly was trying on pajamas that had hearts and pink flowers on them.

"There how do I look Jr.?" Kos-Mos said as she walked over to where Jr. was but found him sleeping on his bed. "Jr. get up" Kos-Mos said as she shook him but all he did was pull her down and started hugging her. "You guys help me over here please" She tried to pull away from him, but it didn't work.

"Sorry we'll be over" Mary said as she ran over to Kos-Mos and tried to get Jr. to loosen his grip on Kos-Mos but he wouldn't budge. After a few minutes of trying Jr. woke up and noticed that he was hugging Kos-Mos and quickly let go of her and got up.

"Well I'll be going to bed now see you guys in the morning. Around noon I'll take all of you to lunch tomorrow so I suggest you wear a really pretty dress." Jr. said as he started to walk to his room. "All right" all the girls said as they started cleaning up their mess. "Well I guess me Kos-Mos and MOMO should be leaving now see u guys tomorrow" Shion said as she picked up all of her things and headed to the Elsa. "Good night!" Momo said cheerfully.

As the three girls left Shelly's room Kos-Mos spotted Tony and Hammer recording them the whole time they were in Jr.'s room. Unfortunately she ended up blasting them with her R cannon and caught up with Momo and Shion. "Well I guess that didn't end so well but at least we got some more footage for our video" Tony said as he started to walk down the hallway of the Durandal while rubbing his arm in pain.

_ I wonder what might happen tomorrow but at least there is something to do tomorrow than hunt down those perverted guys. Or maybe I could just stay at the Elsa or go to the Durandal for a while before the date or just stay in and sleep all day long. I almost forgot I have to take MOMO shopping for a new dress or at least a different outfit. Wait one moment I thought I heard Tony and hammer running by I wonder where those 2 perverted guys are going now well I don't have to worry about them _Kos-Mos thought as she continued to walked down the hallway down to her room on the Durandal.

Once Kos-Mos got to her room she looked to the left and the right of her to make sure that nobody was there, and she closed her door and locked it so nobody could go in. After she locked all the locks she went straight to her bed and grabbed something from underneath her pillow, it was a sparkly key that had Kos-Mos engraved on it. It was given to her as a gift from chaos for some reason. After she got the key from underneath her pillow she crawled over to a poster on her wall and lifted it up, and there was a safe. The first thing Kos-Mos did was decode the combination then she used the key to unlock the safe and she took her diary out and closed the safe and lied on her bed and started writing.

_Dear dairy,_

_ Today was an ok day besides the fact that Tony and Hammer won't stop spying on me. well besides that my day was wonderful I went on an all day shopping spree and I bought this really cute bathing suit I just didn't tell anyone about cause I bought it while Mary and Shelly were going to the bathroom. So then I bought some really cute pajamas, they totally match my pillows. But other than that Jr. was in the same room I was in when we were trying on our clothes but he never looked over at us. So then when I, Shion, and MOMO left I found out that Tony and Hammer were spying on us while we were trying on our clothes. Just wait till I get my hands on those perverts they are going to pay! Oh someone's at the door well that's all I can write today I got to go because that might be Shion telling me to go to bed but oh well. _

_Love, Kos-Mos_

Kos-Mos put her dairy away underneath her pillow and unlocked her door and opened it. "Sorry did I wake you up?" chaos asked as he stared into Kos-Mos' eyes. "No not at all do you want to come in, or are you too busy?"

"Ok" chaos said as he walked inside and watched Kos-Mos sit on her bed "So . . . uh . . . what do you want to talk about or what do you want to do?" Kos-Mos asked as she looked up at chaos. "Well um..."Chaos said as he walked towards Kos-Mos. While he was walking towards Kos-Mos, he tripped on something that was lying on the floor and landed on Kos-Mos.

"What are you doing?" Kos-Mos asked as she tried to move but she was stuck there. "Sorry, but I tripped on something" chaos said. All of the sudden Shion came to the room and saw chaos on top on Kos-Mos and got the wrong idea and started to scream. "What's wrong Shion?" Jr. and MOMO asked as they came running to her side. "I can explain!" chaos said as he got off of Kos-Mos. "There's no need to explain." Shion said "just get away from her!"

"Sorry" chaos said as he walked out of her room. "Kos-Mos what did you do?" Shion asked as she sat next to her. "I didn't do anything! chaos just tripped on something and he landed on me. It wasn't his fault ok he just came to say goodnight" Kos-Mos said angrily. "Well she does have a point there because, you know, chaos would never do anything like that." Jr. said. "See even Jr. agrees with me" Kos-Mos said "and why are you always trying to act like my mother?"

"Well I did create you didn't I?" Shion said "No, I thought Kevin did." Kos-Mos said. "I was a part of the project though!" Shion tried to say. Kos-Mos glared at her. "Just leave my room now! All of you just leave!" Kos-Mos yelled "Well I'm leaving, and besides, it's getting late." Jr. said as he started to walk towards his room on the Durandal.

"Come on Tony we got our next target. Let's go" Hammer whispered as he got up and started to walk towards the room and dragged Tony all the way there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed the story because I kind of made it longer than I wanted it to and now even longer! I think!

**Extra Edit** (10/6/07 12:05AM) 

Ok! You know what, I admit, way back when I was in what ever grade I was in, I did over do it with the burritos. I was trying to be funny, which of course, I'm not, unless I don't understand things. .then for some reason it's funny . . . Which I still don't know why. .ANYWAYS! I apologize to all those people who didn't really like that certain part. But to put it into simple terms I don't even understand my self. . .This particular fanfic of mine has like. . .the characters, acting in a way they wouldn't, or the. .opposite of what they act like, except for certain parts. .when the whole theme/story line/ idea/ reason comes to my head for a fourth of a split second. Then that's when it has the characters acting like they do. So uhh, I guess that's all I had to say! Thanks for reading!

And don't forget, review! It makes the world go round and it puts smiles on little tiny babies' faces when they see a review! . And if you send a flame type review, it makes them laugh, and we don't want them to laugh now do we? . Thanks!

-shenna45


	3. Jr

**Authors note:**

Ok peoples, I'm finally back to this fanfic! It's not like I was writing any other ones though in the last. . 2 years . . . I seriously wasn't. So uh, here's the 3rd chapie and enjoy.

And umm, beware that the couples in this story have been decided, or decided again! But I'll tell you when it gets to those really not so good parts that would cause this to get rated M . . . But that's not now, I hope. Enjoy!

**erick:** _this story is awesome. my review is 10 out of 10. that burrito thing was kool. Now thats a cool story. very great._

**Jr.**

Tony rolled over on his bed. "What are we going to do next?" He asked Hammer as he yawned a bit.

"I don't know… Wanna go spy on Jr. now?" He set the video camera on the floor.

Tony just looked up at the ceiling, and then rolled off the bed. "Fine." He got up and walked towards the door. "You coming?"

Hammer looked up and grabbed his video camera. He got up and followed Tony out of the boy's cabin on the Elsa.

"Hey, do you know where Jr. is?" Tony asked Shelly as he approached her.

She looked back at him. "Little master's taking a nap at the moment." She stood up. "It might not be best to disturb him. Is there something you wanted to tell him?"

"No." Hammer said, hiding his video camera behind his back. "We'll just go back to the Elsa. Could you tell him to meet us there when he wakes up?"

Tony smiled as a brilliant idea came to his head.

"Ok." Shelly replied. She went back to work, leaving the two guys to do what ever they wanted.

Tony walked towards the elevator and waited for Hammer to catch up. Once hammer got on, Tony's smile got bigger. "I have a plan."

Tony walked up to the door, which led to Jr.'s room. "Know what to do?" He asked as he made sure nobody was around.

Hammer clutched on to his video camera. "Yeah, let's go in." He placed his free hand on Tony's and opened the door.

Inside, Jr. was stretched out on his bed. He had on a pair of pink boxers and a pair of girl's underwear on his head. His blanket was wrapped all around his right leg and left arm. There were piles of clothes, dirty and clean, scattered across the floor.

Tony and Hammer just stood in the doorway shocked. They couldn't believe what they just saw. . . . Well Hammer could, but Tony couldn't. Hammer held up his video camera and began to record what they were seeing.

Tony looked over at Hammer. "What the fuck is this about?" He whispered as quietly as he could. Hammer didn't reply, instead, he just kept his eyes on the footage they got. He grabbed onto Hammer's shirt. "I suggest we get out of here before he wakes up and shoots us." Hammer nodded and slowly backed out of the room with Tony.

They walked down a couple of halls until they were lost. Tony slid down the wall and rested his hands on his head. Hammer plopped down beside him.

"How . . . . Exactly are we going to get footage of him without getting killed?" Tony looked over at Hammer, waiting for an answer.

"Why don't we place a little video camera inside of a teddy bear, quietly place it inside of his room while he's still sleeping, and hook it up to a TV in the boys cabin on the Elsa," Hammer stopped to catch his breath, "and watch what happen, while it's being recorded?" He looked over at Tony. He continued to look at him, until he got an answer. "Or we could just d-"

Tony cut him off. "Yeah, the first idea was a good one. But where exactly are we going to find a teddy bear?"

"I have my resources. And I just so happened to spot one on Captain Matthews bed before we left. The problem is, how are we going to get it?"

"Sneak into the cabin, smuggle the teddy bear and make it back to the Durandal. Meet me in the park and put the video camera in it, go to his room, place it in there and watch what he does." Tony smiled and got up.

"Nice." Hammer stood up then started to walk towards the Elsa, leaving Tony to find his way to the park.

Hammer walked into the boy's cabin smoothly. He looked around, and then started to search the place for the teddy bear. Pillows, sheets, beds, tables, chairs, and random unmentionable items were thrown across the room. "Aha!" He picked up the teddy bear that was sitting right in front of him the whole time. It looked as if it had been undisturbed. "Time to go Mr. Teddy-kins!" He smiled strangely at the bear as he tucked it underneath his arm and walked out of the cabin. He quickly ran off of the Elsa. He arrived at the park on the Durandal 5 minutes later. Tony was waiting on the bench that was hidden behind a tree. He sat down next to him and placed the teddy bear between them. Tony just looked at the bear.

"This is it?" Tony said, still looking at the bear. "This seriously belongs to Captain Matthews!?" He started to laugh hard, trying to hold back the tears.

"Tony… We have to get this very valuable footage!" Hammer leaned in closer to Tony, and rested his hand on his.

Tony suddenly stopped laughing and started to blush. "Dang. . . Hammer. . ."He began to play with his hands. "Don't you think you're taking things a bit too far? Like, you know I _like _you like a friend, a guy friend that is but, I don't really _like_ like you. But y-"

Hammer put his finger on Tony's lips. "Shhh~." He held Tony's head in his hand and leaned in close. Their lips barely touched when Hammer pulled away, laughing really hard. "Damn Tony! I . . . never . . . knew. . ." he said in between laughs, "you were like that!"

Tony just glared at his hysterical friend. "Well, you were the one. . . . ." His face turned red.

"The one who what!?" Hammer said as he continued to laugh.

"Just shut up! Ok!? We have to get this footage or else we won't be able to finish the movie!" He picked up the teddy bear. "Teddy, do you think Hammer will ever get a life?" He made it so that the teddy shook its head.

"Ok! Ok!" Hammer finally calmed down and snatched the bear from Tony's hands. He took the tiny camera out of his pocket and removed one of the teddy's eyes. "This," he said as he held up the camera, "Will go here." He placed the camera in the bear's eye socket, and set it down on the bench. "He'll never know!"

Tony looked down at the bear and picked it up. Hammer grabbed his video camera and looked back at Tony as he stood up. "Let's go." Tony gave Hammer a nod and got up and walked out of the park.

Tony slowly opened the door to Jr.'s room and waved to Hammer signaling to him that the coast was clear. Hammer walked in and started to record what he was seeing.

"Where are we going to put the bear?" Tony asked as he walked towards Jr.'s bed. Hammer pointed towards a corner in the room. Tony nodded, then quietly walked over to it and set the bear down. He picked up some nearby clothes and piled them on top of the bear, making sure he didn't cover up the camera. He looked over at Hammer. He was setting up additional hidden cameras in the room.

"Ok… All done…" Hammer slowly tiptoed out of the room, with Tony following behind, close at his heels. He slowly closed the door behind him, and ran towards the exit of the Durandal.

Tony sighed and stretched. "Well… That was pretty hard." He smiled and walked into the boy's cabin and sat down on his bed.

Hammer shook his head and proceeded to hook the camera up to the TV. "It wasn't too hard you know… Except for the part where we could've almost gotten shot…" He finished hooking up the camera and made his way over to his bed before turning on the TV. He looked over at Tony. "Ready to watch?"

"Hell yeah."

**Jr.'s POV…**

I slowly opened my eyes. "Hmmm…?" I sat up, stretched, and yawned. I smirked. _Well… __**That **__was a pretty nice dream…_ I swung my legs off the edge of the bed and jumped off. I looked around my room for something… clean to wear. But… I couldn't find anything… clean… or presentable. I let out a sigh and walked into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me, even though no one else… That I_ knew _of… was in there. I guess… It was just a habit.

**Normal POV…**

"Dude... He just walked into the bathroom! Now we have to wait to get some good footage!!!" Tony complained. His face turned a bright red. "Not like I _wanted _to see him in the bathroom or anything… but you know… we need the footage to show the other people…" He muttered.

Hammer laughed. "I know what you mean. So that's why I put some in the bathroom too!" He pressed a button on his remote control and switched the view to the one from inside of the bathroom. An image of Jr. standing in the bathroom popped up. "See…?"

**Jr.'s POV…**

I walked over to the mirror and sighed. I took the pair of underwear off of my head and tossed it aside. "Those must've been… Shelly's." I shrugged and turned on the shower. I stepped out of my awesome pink boxers and got in the shower. I stayed in there for a while, letting the hot water fall on my head, relaxing me, before doing my normal shower procedures. ((-Too lazy to type them-)) I stepped out and dried off. I didn't really care too much about drying off my hair, so I let it be, and walked out to go search through the many clothes lying around on my floor.

I picked up a pair of clean boxers that had the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on them (another favorite pair of mine), and put those on, before searching through the other piles of clothes for my usual outfit.

Once I finished changing, I maneuvered my way towards the door and walked out.

**Normal POV…**

"Wait…" Tony said while reaching for some tissues for his bloody nose. "Man! You shouldn't have hit me like that!" He complained. "My nose hurts now."

"Well it's your fault for…" Hammer stopped and pressed a button on the remote he was holding so that the TV switched views again. "Just shut up and watch~!"

**Jr.'s POV…**

I walked up to where Shelly and Mary were standing. "Hello Shelly! Hello Mary!" I smiled at them as they giggled like little school girls.

"Hello little Master." Mary said back.

Shelly nodded. "Little master…"

I looked over at her. "Hmm…?"

"Tony and Hammer came looking for you earlier…"

_What could they possibly want me for? _I thought as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"They told me to tell you to meet them on the Elsa once you wake up."

I nodded. "Ok. Well then…" I paused for a moment, looking around. "I'll go pay them a quick visit." I stated for the little elevator. "If Gaignun calls, tell him I'll be on the Elsa."

"Ok little master." She said cheerfully before going back to work.

I smiled and went down the elevator and towards the little train. As I was walking aimlessly, I accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry." I said.

"Well, well, if it isn't Rubedo…" A familiar voice said.

I looked up and saw no other than, Albedo. "Al….Albedo!!" I cried as the tears started to fall. "How…how could you bump into me like that!?" I crawled over to him and started to hit him with my balled up fists.

He chuckled. "Aww… Don't cry." He patted my head.

I looked up at him. "How… how come you're here…?" I asked, while wiping the tears away.

"Ah…" He smirked. "I just came to visit ma pêche... That's all." He helped me up. "Why are you here?"

"Tony and Hammer wanted me. So I have to go meet them on the Elsa…" I averted my eyes towards the ground. "Well I gotta…" I was cut off when Albedo pressed his lips against mine in a gentle kiss.

He pulled away and smiled. "Go on now…"

I nodded, and ran towards the Elsa. My face extremely flustered.

**Normal POV…**

A knock was heard at the door, and Hammer looked up. "Who could that be?" He asked. He looked over at Tony who just shrugged. "Why don't you go check it out…? I have to edit this footage of what we have so far…"

Tony let out an exasperated sigh and got up. He trudged towards the door and waited for it to open. Who was on the other side? It was none other than the Little Master himself. "Jr…?"

"Hey! That's a nice name for this section of the video… TOO BAD I ALREADY THOUGHT OF IT!" Hammer yelled back.

Jr. gave Tony a wired look. "Uh… you needed me?"

"Oh… uh yeah." Tony looked around. "Hold on a sec…" He ran back to hammer. "Dude, Jr.'s here. Hurry up and turn it off!"

"Oh. What movie are you guys watching?" Jr. asked as he walked over.

Hammer quickly turned off the TV. "N-Nothing!" He said, hiding the remote behind him.

He gave them a strange look but shrugged it off. "So, uh… what did you guys need me for?"

"We just wanted to know…" Tony started.

"What your favorite color is!" Hammer finished. He glared at Tony, for almost blowing their cover.

"Ah… it's red… Is that all?" He pointed towards the door. "I have a bit of business to get back to…"

They both nodded. "Yeah. Go on ahead."

"Ok… see you later…" Jr walked out quickly, leaving the two boys speechless.

"Why…. Don't we just like… put this whole movie idea thing to the side for a while…?" Tony suggested.

**A/N: **OK! That was chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed. And sorry if the end seems kinda rushed.. I was like in a hurry to finish it up since like, I wanted to get these stories up. I want reviews. xD So uh…yeah.. I have nothing else to say..so uh…Rand R.

Let's aim for maybe….13 reviews this time? So I can get inspired to write the next chapter. So yeah. R&R. And have a great night. Bai.

Xoxo shenna45


End file.
